Marching Love
by Sweetums14
Summary: Music is what got these two together. Kori, the freshman, Richard, the junior Drum Major, and many others find out what high-school is like with band. Relationship drama, romance, and fun! A high school AU! Based on true events! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to Patoo!_

**Kori was getting ready for practice. Band practice. It was the beginning of her freshman year of high school.**

**"Okay, I'll just text Karen and Rachel to see where they're at." she said grabbing her phone. The message was sent and she went to the living room to meet her brother Ryan, who is a junior.**

**"Alright, you have to eat breakfast and have to, have to take water." he said grabbing the ice chest.**

**"Yeah, I get it." she says and walk towards the car. She puts her trumpet in the trunk of the car while Ryan puts his saxophone over hers.**

**"Boys." she mumbles and gets in the car.**

**_What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't march? What if they humiliate me?_**** All these were questions kept running through her mind. Before she knew it, they were at school. Ryan and Kori get off and put their instruments inside. They walked down to the band pad and saw people walking laps. She followed her brothers lead. While he left with his friends she left to greet hers.**

**"Hey! I missed you so much!" she said hugging Karen.**

**"Hey, missed you too! So, how was your summer?" Karen asked Kori.**

**"It was good and yours?"**

**"It was alright." she said twirling with her hair.**

**"Hmmm, and your boyfriend?** **How's he?" Kori asked winking at her.**

**"Shut up. He's on his way.** **You know Vic." she said laughing.**

**"Yeah, have you seen Rachel?" Kori asked looking around.**

**"No maybe she's- oh wait nevermind here she comes." Karen said point to Rachel.**

**"Rachel!" Kori said running to give her a hug. Rachel not being the hugging kind, hesitated a bit and returned it back. "I missed you so much! How are you?" Kori asked as they** **began to walk.**

**"Kori, we went to the movies like two weeks ago. I'm good and you?" she asked looking around.**

**"Oh yeah I forgot. I've been** **good." Kori said swinging her arms.**

**"Okay? Hey Karen how are** **you?" Rachel** **asked with a small smile.**

**"Never better. Just happy I have an awesome boyfriend and amazing friends. What would this year be without you guys?"**

**A few moments passed when they heard the directors speak. After getting instructions, they went to their sections and introduced themselves. Rachel went to flute, Kori went to trumpet, and Karen went to clarinet. Their DI's were teaching them stretches, and hand signals. After that they had a water break. Some time passed and they were told to go inside. After getting themselves seated that's when she saw him.**

**He was the most beautiful thing Kori has ever seen. His eyes glistening with the light. Those little wrinkles by his mouth. What even made him cuter was his height. Her thoughts were cut off by the band director coming in.**

**"Okay band, I'm Mr. Wilson. You've** **met your DI's and these here are our Drum Majors. Richard Grayson, and Xavier Redd. You guys are our freshman class and-" Kori heard nothing after that.**

**Richard Grayson. His name was even dreamy. The fact that he's a drum major makes her even more excited. She'll be looking at him all the time.**

Kori's POV

**After practice I said goodbye to Rachel and Karen and went to find my brother. When I walked in the instrument room I froze. There he was, talking to my brother. My brother? Of all people him? Oh well. I casually walk over there. Ryan turns to me and introduces us. "Oh hey, Dick this is my sister Kori, Kori this is Dick, or Richard same thing. Anywho he's also a junior, and well yeah he's drum major." he said getting his stuff. "Ready to go?" he asks me.**

**"Yeah." I say and pick up my things. "It was nice meeting you Richard." I say walk away.**

**Wow. Was it me or was he surprised I called him that? But his frown. I down like it. Or is it a serious face? Since I first laid eyes on him, he's had a serious face. And I've never even heard him talk. He just seems different. I like him for that.**

* * *

Richard's POV

**Kori. Her name is Kori. I like that name. Wow. I've never actually met her. I remember seeing her last year. She's...different. But I can't stop thinking about her. She's a freshman, I know, but it's like what they say, age is just a number.**

* * *

Kori's POV

**Richard. I wake up thinking about him. I don't care that he's a junior. Older guys are more mature than the ones my age. I sigh and smile. "Haha, I get to see him today."**

* * *

Rachel's POV

**Band camp is alright. I mean I keep getting tired but I'm sure I'll get used to it. I forgot to eat breakfast but it's not like anything's gonna happen, right? Karen and Vic showed up faster than expected. But hey, at least he's got a car. Yeah, a sixteen year old with a car. I have to admit, she's got good taste. We've gotten so close that's I look at him like a big brother.**

**"Hey, you ready?" Karen asks me.**

**"Yeah, hey Vic." I say getting comfortable.**

**"Hey, how was yesterday, fishy?" he asked me.**

**"Don't call me that. You were one too. It was alright." I say looking out the window.**

**"Fishy." he mumbles.**

Alright, this was just a little intro, but I promise the chapters will get longer! I just want to see how many if you guys would like me to continue! By the way, this is based in the love life of my friend! I find it interesting the way they got together!

Review! Favorite! Follow!

Review! Favorite! Follow!

Review! Favorite! Follow!

3 = B


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so Patoo, I'm really not sure what your restriction goal is...that didn't make sense, but I'm just gonna write the way I see things, so...yeah...*awkward silence*

So people on to the story shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

U/K POV (Unkown Point Of View)

**"Again. Forward march, forward push and 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8." Wilson said. I'm just sick of hearing that and I'm sick of these fundamentals. Of course it's only the second day and the freshman are improving a lot. Well what can I say? Being a junior and a D.I. takes on a bunch of responsibility. I have no idea how I am one. It was a dare to try out and boom, I got it. But that's cool cause I get to come here only in the morning and go to my job in the afternoon. But hey other than that I'm a great baritone player...so I think.**

Kori's POV

**My arms hurt, a lot. I'm thirsty all the time and my muscles are sore.** **My** **calves burn so much. Just cause we have to point our toes when we march forward and keep our legs strait when we march backwards. It's killing me. I'm gonna die. But, at least I can see Richard. He so cute the way he yells the commands. Oh and I thinks it's so cute when he runs every morning. But this other girl comes with him. I know she's a freshman but I don't know her name. I find it annoying.**

**After a while we finally get a water break and I go to Rachel, Jade, and Karen. "Hey guys." I say tiredly.**

**"Well, finally you say hi to me." Jade said putting her hands on her hips.**

**"Hey Jade." I say and give her a hug.**

**Jade also plays the flute. She has long black hair and has pretty green** **eyes. I remember we would always hang out when we were little but she moved schools and we started drifting apart, but junior high helped bring us back again.**

**"Haha, this is so tiring. I wanna go home and eat." Karen said.**

**"You always wanna eat." Rachel said. "Yet you still manage to have a skinny body."**

**"Look who's talking. Your are super skinny!" Karen said.**

**"Okay?" Rachel said and drank her water. "Ugh, it's 11:45 on the dot. Fifteen more minutes! Praise the Lord!" Rachel said.**

**"Yes!" I said.**

**"Back to your spot band." Wilson said. We all groaned and said went to our spots.**

**"Left box drill. 8 steps forward, 8 steps to the left, 8 steps backwards, 8 steps to the right, and 8 steps forward. Turn your bodies all the way and face the front. Forward march, forward push and 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-push and 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-push and 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-push and 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-push and 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-place close. Back to your spots. Again. Ready? Forward march forward-" I paid no attention after that.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

**Only five more minuets. I can handle this. I just need water. I've felt worse. Gosh, I should've eaten breakfast. C'mon Rachel give more minutes.**

**"Again. Forward March forward push and 1-"**

**Wilson just stop. I can't take this. I need water.**

**"Again. Forward march forward push and 1-"**

**Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I should've eaten breakfast. I'm just dizzy. If I faint, that'd be humiliating. I can handle this.**

**"Again. Forward march forward push and 1-"**

**No, I can't.**

**I walk to my D.I.. "Michelle, I don't feel good." I say.**

**"Okay let's go sit down."**

**By this time I was getting really dizzy and I just wanted food, or water. Something. We sit down and the other band directors come to us.**

**"Are you okay?" the man asks me. "What's your name?"**

**"Rachel." Geez, you'd think he's know your name by now. He was one of my music teachers last year.**

**"Okay do you have any water?"**

**"No, I drank it all." I say. I was beginning to feel better but I didn't want them** **to think that. So slowly I started making it look like I was dehydrated and I started shaking.**

**"Yeah, she's shaking get some cold water." he said.**

**Some** **students came and gave me their waters. How nice. He then put cold water all over my elbows, knees, and shoulders. How embarrassing**, **a** **freshman in front of all these upperclassman, is nearly fainting.**

**"Okay band, you can go." Wilson said.**

**I was still sitting down.**

**"Can you help her go up?" he asked Michelle.**

**"Yeah c'mon." she said.**

**I** **still felt week and I saw Kori waiting there, but since we were taking a long time she had to go inside. Once we got up the steps Michelle took me to the bathroom. I saw a couple of friends and they were worried but I assured them I was okay. After that we went to the office.**

**"Did you eat breakfast?" Mr. Wilson asked me.**

**"No." I say feeling so tiny.**

"**Well see, you have to eat breakfast-" he says. I drown out the rest of the conversation.**

**"Do you wanna go back and play?" Michelle asks me.**

**"Yeah." I say.**

**"Are you** **sure? Your health comes before band." she says.**

**"No I wanna play." I say and.**

**After the rehearsal was over Kori came. "Are you okay? I wanted to ask earlier but I couldn't." she says.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I didn't eat breakfast." I say and get up.**

**"Oh okay it's cause I was worried." she says.**

**"Well, you know me." I say. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I say.**

**"Bye." she says and leaves.**

**Tomorrow's my birthday...**

* * *

U/k POV

**That girl I hope she's okay. She's really...different. I could tell through that whole façade she was faking some of that, but that's only because I've fainted...many, many times. But I hope she's okay.**

That whole fainting thing actually happened...to me...haha! Yeah, well I was reading Edgar Allen Poe the other day in English and well, I have no idea what he wrote...the something of amantiallgo...i dunno how to spell it, and my teacher said that people who are in a dark place, tend to write their greatest...well apparently, I I'm in some dark place and well, I have inspiration...or I'm sad...i dunno

3 = B


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Kori's POV

**As I open my eyes, I become excited. I get to see him. I thought this would be something I'd get over but it's not. I saw my previous crush the other day and I realized, I don't like him. I like Richard. I don't talk to him but I just...can't help the way I feel. It feels so right.**

**After I arrived to the band pad, I made my way towards Rachel. I was about to say happy birthday to her but Karen interrupted.**

**"Hey Rachel. Happy Birthday!" Karen says.**

**"It's your birthday? Happy Birthday!" Jade says hugging her.**

**"Thanks." says Rachel.**

**Before I have a chance to say anything we went to go stretch. And after a long, 45 minutes, we got into our lines. Since I was still new at this, I kept getting lost in most positions. Then, the happiest moment in my life happened.**

**My hands were supposed to be eye level with me, but I accidentally put them down. He helped me. It was simple. He just corrected my movement, but he touched me. His hands were so warm. Like they were ment for me to touch. But the moment left as fast as it came. But that's when I really realized something.**

**I like Richard.**

* * *

**After a wonderful practice well, seeing Richard conduct, the time came for us to leave. I went to Rachel and I gave her her present.**

**"Hey, Rachel. Happy Birthday!" I say and give her the bag.**

**"Thanks. What is it?" she asks me.**

**"Such an original question, huh? Just open it and be careful." I say and walk away. I look back to see her with a confused face. I just laugh and wait for her to see.**

**I got her earings, a huge letter filled with a language only we know about, the movie 16 Candles, and two books. All that was in a shoe box filled with Easter eggs. Her face was priceless. All I could do was laugh.**

**As I walked to get my instrument, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "C'mon Kori. I wanna go home." Ryan says to me.**

**"Okay, I'm going." I say, but before I can go, I'm stopped by an upperclassman.**

**"Hi, Kori right? Well, I'm having a party and I'd like to invite you and your brother. Hope you guys can come. Bye" he says and walks away.**

**"Maybe Richard will be there." I mumble and walk out.**

* * *

Jenn's POV

**I missed Rachel's birthday yesterday. I actually missed all of the band practices. This is gonna be torture.**

**"Jenn! You finally came!" Karen said running to hug me.**

**"Yeah, I went out of town but now I'm here. So what'd I miss?" I say smiling.**

**"Nothing!" Kori says a bit too quickly. Hmm, suspicion suspicion. Her face is cherry red.**

**I look around and they all have questioning looks.**

**"Uh, Kori, what's going on?" I ask her.**

**"Okay I'll tell you." she looks at me and Rachel. "Well, you two." she says and grabs us.**

**"What is it?" Rachel asks.**

**"Umm, well, you know the drum major, Richard? Well, I kinda like him." she says shyly.**

**"Really? He is kinda cute." I say looking** **at him. I look back to see she has a frown on her face. "Sorry." I mumble.**

**"Well, I think that's adorable." Rachel says. I'm shocked. Rachel just said that? Hmm, what did I miss all summer?**

**"Well, I thought it was just an attraction then I realized it wasn't. I like him, like him..." she says turning red.**

**"Okay, well, have you talked to him?" Rachel asks.**

**"A little bit. But he added me on Facebook yesterday and I was so happy!" she says with a big smile.**

**"Well, maybe he'll message you, and you'll fall in love and be together forever!" I say sarcastically.**

**"Shut up." Kori says.**

**"Well, I guess we better get into our lines..." Rachel says.**

**"Oh, yeah. I have a lot to learn. Bye." I say.**

**"Bye." Kori says.**

**"Bye." Rachel says.**

* * *

Kori's POV

**Oh, message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me! Message me!**

**Just one message! ...Maybe he'll take a hint?**

**'****_Wishing you'd get a message from a special someone.' -with Rachel and Jenn._**

**You know what, it's not worth it. I'm just gonna get ready for bed...but one more check.**

**As soon as I open my phone I get an alert.**

**"Ahhhh! It's him! Oh my gosh!" I scream and start jumping on my bed.**

**I click the message.**

**_I saw your brother at the supermarket, lol._**

**He saw my brother at the supermarket? That's really lame.**

**"Ryan!" I yell.**

**He comes into my room. "Yeah?"**

**"Did you see Richard at the supermarket?"**

**"Yeah, he was there with his mom and we said hi to each other. Why?" he asks me.**

**"No reason. Now, bye." I say and shew him away.**

**I message him back.**

**_'Oh,yeah. He told me he was going. He bought some doughnuts and cookies for me.'_**

**"Doughnuts and cookies? What was I thinking!" I say fall on my bed. "He's never gonna reply now." I mumble into my blanket.**

**_*ring*_**

**I rush to my phone falling over some clothes. "Stupid." I mumble and read the message.**

**_Haha, cool that's like my favorite treat. So, did you get the invite to Alain's party?_**

**Hmm, maybe this can get me somewhere.**

**'****_Umm, this guys invited me and Ryan to his party but I don't know his name. '_**

**Send.**

**_*ring*_**

**_Yeah, it's him no one else is having a party. Haha, so, are you going_****?**

**Take the risk, just take it.**

**_'Yeah, I think so but I'm not sure who I'm gonna hang out with. I really don't know many upperclassmen.'_**

**"I really hope it was worth the risk." I say into my pillow.**

**_Really? You just seem really cool and outgoing. I'd imagine that you'd be with a bunch of people._**

**He's too sweet.**

**'****_Lol, nah I'm really socially awkward.'_**

**_Haha, me too. If you're still socially awkward when the party comes, then we can probably hang out? If that's okay with you._**

**"Ahh, he wants to hang out with me!" I yell and jump up and down.**

**'****_Sure, no problem. Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.'_**

**_Haha, bye Kori._**

**He is amazing.**

Hehe, sorry I was gone. I had marching practice and well, matching seasons over...*tear* but ugh, concert season. But hey, we won our rival game. Oh, and we made it to the play-offs! Hopefully we win. I promise the chapters will get longer.

3 = B


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Normal POV

**It was a hot Friday in Jump City. The sweaty students started disappearing slowly, and the few left stayed and talked.**

**"I have nothing to do this weekend, guys. I've been bored all summer." Jenn said.**

**"Hey, stop complaining and be glad that we have two days of doing nothing." Rachel says sitting down on the sidewalk.**

**"Rachel! How can you stand the sidewalk. It's like 102 degrees!" Karen said.**

**"Eh, I can stand pain. It's one of the weird facts about me. I could be hurt and I wouldn't even know." she says nonchalantly.**

**"Oh." Jenn says and looks around. "Hey guys, who's that walking over here?" she says pointing to our right.**

**"Oh, that's Roy Harper. He's a saxophone player and is a sophomore." Jade says a bit excited.**

**"In other words, you like him." Kori says with a smirk.**

**"Uh..."**

**"You can't hide the truth." Kori says looking at Roy. "Hi. Roy, right?"**

**"Yeah." he says with a smile. "Wow, she is hot." he softly mumbles. "So, what's your name?" he asks Jade.**

**"I-it's J-Jade." she says turning red.**

**"Oh, hi Jade. Nice to meet you. Say, are you going to Alain's party tonight?" he asks her.**

**"No, I don't know who he is." she says softly.**

**"Well, he's one of my best friends, along with Dick, Xavier, Wally, and many others. I can invite whoever I want, wanna come?" he says with a sweet smile.**

**"Uh, sure?" she squeaked.**

**"Great. I'll see you later." he winks and walks off.**

**"But, how do I know where to go?" she says softly.**

**"Kori, knows." he says from a distance.**

**"How the hell did he hear?" Karen exclaims.**

**"I dunno, but on the brightside, someone likes Jade, someone likes Jade." Jenn says in singsong tone.**

**"Shut up. Now I can't go to the movies with you guys." she pouts.**

**"Since when were we going to the movies?" Rachel asks.**

**"Oh, I was gonna suggest if we can go see Monsters University." she says with a sheepish smile.**

**"Oh, isn't that a little too immature for us? I mean we are fourteen, fifteen years old." Rachel says.**

**"We are not! It doesn't matter, there's no age limit! We can see whatever we want!" Jenn says.**

**"Got it. I'll meet you there at seven. Karen, are you coming?" Rachel asks.**

**"Huh? Oh, no. Vic wanted to go to the party too so, yeah." she says.**

**"Well bye guys." Rachel says and walks off.**

**"Where are you going?" Kori asks.**

**"Home. I don't live that far. Bye." she says with a wave.**

**"Bye. Oh, my rides here. Bye guys." Jenn says and leaves.**

**"So it's now the three of us. Hey Kori, where's your brother?" Karen asks sitting down.**

**"He's with some upperclassmen. But it's no longer the three of us now. Here comes Vic." she says pointing at his direction.**

**"Oh, bye guys." she says and skips off.**

**"And then there were two." Jade says as they both sit down. "Hey, do you really think Roy likes me?" she asks shyly.**

**"I'm not sure. Don't really know him. But he is kind of a jerk. I mean, he ignored everyone else here. But maybe that's how he is straight to the point with no distractions. But I can't really give a definite answer." says Kori.**

**"Oh, okay. My rides here. I'll see you tonight. Bye Kori." Jade says and walks off.**

~Scene~

Kori's POV

**"Kori what are you doing her by yourself?" Richard asks me as he walks by.**

**"Oh, nothing. My friends just left and I was just about to go with my brother. And you? How come you just came out of band hall late?" I ask standing up.**

**"Drum Major duties. Mann, you freshman leave a lot of mess." he chuckles. "Do you want a ride home?"**

**What? Did he just say a ride? He can drive? Oh, he's even hotter.**

**"You have a car?" I ask surprised.**

**"No, I have a motorcycle. I'm not allowed to have a car."**

**I bet I'm red as a tomato. Motorcycle? Why is he so perfect?**

**"I-I have to check with my...hold on." I say and run to my brother.**

**"Excuse me, have you seen Ryan?" I ask random people.**

**"Yeah, he left not that long ago." said someone.**

**Great! I leave a beautiful boy alone as I come to look for my brother who already left...how worse can this day get?**

**I walk across the street as i call my brother. I look over at Richard who standing there patiently. He looks so beautiful. But my thoughts were interrupted as my brother answered the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Ryan? Where the hell are you? Did you already leave?"**

**"I think it's quite obvious. But mom and dad said that if someone else can take you home they can. Plus he's got a motorcycle. Anyways I gotta go. Bye." he says and hangs up the phone.**

**I walk up to Richard and smile. "Apparently my brother left so, yeah I can go. That is if you don't mind?" I say sheepishly.**

**"More than alright. C'mon." he says with a smile that melts my heart.**

**As I get onto the back of his motorcycle I feel tingles. He lends me his helmet and it smells like him. I smile as I inhale his scent.**

**"Hold on." he says and shivers go down my spine.**

**This beautiful man I hardly know, is giving me shivers? That weird. This is...different. Could this be? No! This stuff doesn't happen. It only happens in the movies...at least I think it does.**

**Before I knew it, we took off and left the school grounds. The wind rushing by my sides just excited me. I didn't realize it but I held onto him tighter as each second went by. He went faster and then I realized he doesn't know where I live.**

**"Do you know where I live?" I ask over the wind.**

**"Yes. I've been to your house before. One Christmas your brother and sister had a party and I went. I remember you took the photo and left. That's the first time I saw you." he says he slows down to a stop.**

**"Really? Oh."**

**"Yeah." he chuckles.**

**He sped off and there were no more stop signs from there on. I held onto him tightly and enjoy the rest of the ride.**

~Scene~

Unknown POV

**Tonight's been a slow night. Usually the theater is packed on a Friday night but that's right, everyone's at Alain's party. I should be there too instead of being here playing Fun Run on my phone. I mean what girl is gonna like a dude who does what I do on a Friday night? This sucks.**

**"Hey, can you turn around so we can go to our movie instead of watching you play Fun Run?" a girl says from behind me.**

**"What? You like the view?" I say and turn around and see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Hey, isn't she the girl who almost fainted at practice?**

**"Hey, aren't you the girl who almost fainted at practice. Well, tried to 'faint'." I say with finger quotes.**

**Her face turns red. I don't know if it's of embarrassment or anger.**

**"Shut up. Can you please just do your business so we can go?" she says breathing heavily out of her nostrils.**

**"Well, I already did like twenty minutes ago. But if you wanna see again I-OW! Why'd you hit me?" I ask rubbing my arm.**

**"You're gross and immature."**

**"No, I'm Gar. And you are?"**

**"Leaving." she says and walks away.**

**I look to her friend. "Is she always like that?"**

**"Pretty much. You get used to it. She's just upset cause we got here late." she says walking away.**

**"And her name is?" I ask her.**

**She smiles. "Rachel. And I'm Jenn." she says and walks into the theater.**

**"Rachel."**

~Scene~

Richard's POV

**Right now I'm at Alain's house. Its pretty big. I have to keep thinking other thoughts or my mind goes back to-No! Not...Kori. Great. She's just so different. I've never gotten so shy over a girl but she's just so...indescribable. Her eyes sparkle, her hair is so smooth and perfect. And her tan skin is so flawless just like her. I've never met a girl like her. And it's weird. I don't let anybody call me Richard. But when she says it, it feels right? I don't know how to describe it. I'm not good at expressing my feeling.**

**"Hey Dick. Why do you have a dreamy face?" Wally asks me.**

**"I don't know. Why do you have your face?"**

**"I'm hurt. This face is what gets girls. Watch, by the end of the night I'm gonna have a girl around my arms." he says and crosses his arms.**

**"Don't listen to him Wally. He's just nervous cause Kori is coming." Roy says sitting down**

**"I am not!"**

**"Pshh, I'd be too. Met her today. She is smokin'." he says and winks at me.**

**"Shut up." I say and stand up.**

**"So in a scale of one to ten how hot?" Wally asks.**

**I punch him and walk out of the room.**

**"Ten."**

Okay, um, yay thanksgiving is tomorrow! Hope you guys have had safe holidays! Um, yeah...next chapter should be up soon! Adios! :D:D:D:D

3 = B


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWM TEEN TITANS! OR THE SONG _8675309_!

Kori's POV

**Ryan and I just got here to the party. I met upperclassmen and they're friendly. Glad I can make friends easily. I kept searching for Richard. What if he didn't come? I knew I was stupid to think that a junior would fall for a freshman. But-**

**"Kori! You're here! Yay, I'm not alone." Jade saysinterrupting my thoughts.**

**"Hey Jade. Yeah, I got here not to long ago." I say as we walk to a bench.**

**"So, have ****_you _****seen Richard?" she says with a smirk.**

**"No. Have ****_you_**** seen Roy?"**

**"Not since I was in the bathroom. But I have seen Dick." a voice says behind us.**

**Immediately Jade and I turn red. How embarrassing. We slowly turn around and see Roy standing there.**

**"Haha. Dick will be happy to know you're looking for him. Hey Jade how are you?" he says smiling at her.**

**"I-I'm good. You?" she asks still red.**

**"Jolly. Wanna come and hang?" he says extending his hand.**

**She looks at me asking for permission.**

**"Sure! Go ahead and go. I'll just be here by myself." I say sarcastically.**

**"Okay! Yeah lets go." she says taking Roy's hand. They left hand in hand and I watched until they were no longer in sight.**

**"Yeah, they're gonna be a couple." I say and close my eyes.**

**"Why do you say it like that?" a voice says and startles me.**

**"Richard! Don't scare me. Say it like what?" I say sitting down.**

**He joins me and sits a little too close, but I didn't mind. "Like you're sad."**

**"I'm not sad. I'm happy, see." I say and give him a big smile.**

**"Yeah. I can see that." he says and looks up.**

**I look up as well and see the constellation, Hercules. Near that there is a star that catches my attention. It's so brightand so...fascinating.**

**"Kori."**

**I look over at Richard. "Yes?"**

**"Are you okay cause you've been looking up for like ten minutes."**

**"Really? Oh sorry. There's just a star that got my attention." I say looking down.**

**"Oh really? Which one? I know a lot about astronomy." hesays looking up.**

**"Oh. Uh, do you see Hercules? Its the one toward the right but on top. Do you know what it's called?"**

**"The constellation is called Lyra. You see it has five main stars and its brightest one is Vega and-"**

**"That's it! The brightest star. It's just different and I dunno it just caught my attention." I say sheepishly.**

**After a long quiet, awkward moment, I begin to laugh.**

**Richard looks at me confused. "What's so funny? Oh crap! There's pizza on my face isn't there?"**

**"No, it's just that your inner science nerd came out. It'sfunny how you got into it. No offense."**

**"Non...taken?"**

**I laugh and look at the house and see people running in our direction with...silly string? They start playing around with each other and come to us. They spray it all over us and leave.**

**"Are his parties always like this?" I ask taking some off.**

**"Pretty much." he says pulling some off his back.**

**After a while we took most of it off. I look over at him to see he was already looking at me. He smiles and moves his hand towards my face like he is going to...Kiss me?! Instead he moves his hand to my head and pulls out some silly string. Thank God. I wasn't ready for that. I start to laugh at the embarrassment. He looks at me and turns away. I see silly string in his hair and my laughter dies out.**

**"Richard?" I say and he turns around.**

**"Yes Kori?"**

**God, I love it when he says my name.**

**"Can I tell you something?"**

**"Anything."**

**I move my hand to his head so I can pull the silly string out, but it's too far from me.**

**"You have silly string in your hair." I say moving his head forcefully so I can get it out.**

**"I-Is it gone? Is it gone?" he says nervously.**

**"Yeah. Why are you so nervous?"**

**"Rule number one." he says lifting a finger. "Do not messwith the hair."**

~Scene~

Rachel's POV

**"Stop."**

**"No."**

**"Stop."**

**"No."**

**"Stop."**

**"No."**

**"Gar, for the love of God, stop it!" I yell.**

**I don't know how long it has been since he came in and sat down next to me. He began to talk and ask questions ruining the movie for Jenn and I. He then began to poke me nonstop. I'm sick of it. But at least the movies over. Though I don't remember much of it.**

**"C'mon. Let me take you to the party. Isn't your friend gonna be there. What's her name? Oh yeah, Kori. Please, even Jenn can come." he says walking in front of me as we walk out the theater.**

**"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."**

**"No. And why do you wanna take us so badly?"**

**"Cause my shift is over and I..." he sighs. "Nevermind. I'll see you around. Bye Jenn bye Rachel." he says and walks away.**

**"Aw, c'mon Rachel. I wanna go to the party. Plus he's one of Alain's best friends and he can invite whoever he wants. He invited us. Please. Just look at his face. How sad he is. Please." Jenn says grabbing my arm.**

**"Enough with that word. Fine. But he's too far. You go tell him."**

**"Haha, always the same lazy Rachel." she says and runs off.**

**I look around the empty mall. It's kinda creepy, but it fascinates me. You never know what has happened here. There's many stories about this mall and I don't consider any of them to be true. But you never know.**

**"Rachel! C'mon he's got a car." Jenn says dragging me towards Gar.**

**I look over at him and he has a smile. It's one of those smiles children have when they're ready to eat. Maybe he does that too when he's- stop it Rachel. You're going with a complete stranger to a party you technically weren't invited to and you probably wouldn't have had permission to go. Just shut up and enjoy the rest of the night while you can.**

~Scene~

Jade's POV

**"He's different from what I thought he was. Everytime he conducts or any other time he has a serious face. Like he's grumpy. But he's not. If anything he's a really happy and is a crazy person. I mean he loves Ninja Turtles and he jokes around alot. He's really cool. But I don't know about dating him. Not just yet. I wanna get to know each other. Like maybe in half a year or less. Just when the time is right. I mean, if he even likes me." Kori says to me.**

**"Kori! Are you kidding me? He's like freakin' head over heels for you! Half a year? Pshh, that's not gonna last,right Karen?" I say looking at her.**

**"Yupp, girl I bet you that in less than three months you'll be a couple." Karen says.**

**"Yes! I'm in too. Twenty bucks. If you're together you give us each twenty, and if you guys aren't we'll give you twentyeach from both of us. Deal?" I say extending my hand.**

**"Umm, no. How about twenty total and ten bucks each?" Kori says sticking out her hand.**

**I look at Karen. "Deal."**

**"Okay, now that that's done, what's going on between you and Roy? How is he? Is he funny? Weird? A jerk? Sweet? What?" Kori says literally jumping.**

**"He's really cute. And he is sweet. But he acts cool, like he tries to have a cool image. But when pretty girls walked by he didn't even look at them. He just seems like the type of guy who would go after any girl he can get. But I'm not sure yet. He asked me out for next Friday though. I'll see what I think if him." I say and sigh. "Guys, I think this is gonna be our year."**

**"I hope so." Karen says with a smile.**

~Scene~

Jenn's POV

**"Roy, what's up? Is this all the people here?" Gar says bumping fists with Roy.**

**"Well, there were more people but you got here late." he says and then looks at Rachel and I. "Hey, you're Jade and Kori's friends right?"**

**We nod in reply.**

**"Oh, sorry I kinda ignored you guys earlier. I was focused on Jade and I was in a hurry. But I guess I kinda forgot to invite you guys. It's nice to meet you I'm Roy." he says extending his hand.**

**"I'm Rachel." she says shaking his hand.**

**"And I'm Jenn." I say shaking his hand.**

**"So, how did you guys end up coming with Gar?"**

**"Long story short, he wouldn't stop bugging us." Rachel says crossing her arms.**

**"Well, technically he was bothering you." I say.**

**"Gar! My brother from another mother. You're here! Did you give the rest of your shift to Paul the creep?" a guy with auburn red hair says hugging Gar.**

**"Yeah." he looks over to us. "I did you guys a favor. This worker there is a total creep towards girls." he says. "Oh, right. Wally this is Rachel. Rachel this is Wally." he says as Rachel and Wally shake hands. "And Wally this is Jenn. Jenn this is Wally." he says as I shake his hands.**

**I look at Wally. He's sort of cute. Kinda dorky. Hmm, he's got muscles. His chest is muscular and...OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT ABS! No, no. Oh my god Jenn, you're staring. Stop it.**

**I look back up too see him with a smirk.**

**"Like the view?"**

**"Ugh, now I see where that one got it from." I say pointing my thumb at Gar and walk away.**

**"Yeah, it was nice to meet you guys." Rachel says and catches up to me. "What was that?" she asks me.**

**"What was what?" I say walking to the kitchen.**

**"That that just happened. You never do that. You just stared at him. Do you...find him attractive?"**

**"Rachel, just stop. Let's just pretend that never happened." I say and sit.**

~Scene~

Kori's POV

**After an awkward conversation with Jade, Karen, Rachel and Jenn, I became alone again. I don't mind it. It gives me time to think, and while I think I close my eyes. All my friends are obviously going to be in relationships. I hope I am gonna be in one too. I mean, Jade and Roy for sure. Their chemistry is really high, no that not the word, oh, I'm really bad at science. I don't know. Gar obviously has a crush on Rachel. But as long as he's not like Mal. He is a creep. And of course the lovely couple Karen and Vic. If there's trouble in paradise and they break up, they'll still be good friends. Oh I laugh at Jenn and Wally. It'll just be time before she'll give in.**

**I open my eyes and have a tiny hint of hope in the back of my mind thinking Richard will be next to me. But no. It's just an empty bench. I look at the house and realize that I haven't gone in. And there are people leaving. I guess I should go.**

**I get up and walk, but Richard meets me along the way.**

**"Hey Kori. I got you a cupcake. If you want it." he says and hands it to me.**

**"No I'll take it. Thank you. I love cupcakes."**

**"And cookies and doughnuts." he says with a wink.**

**"Haha very funny." I say sarcastically. "Um, I think it's getting pretty late. I guess I should go find my brother." I say turning to face him completely.**

**"Oh, yeah. Well, can I have your number? T-to keep contact with each other."**

**"Yeah, you can." I say and smile. "It's ****_8675309_****."**

**"Thanks. Bye Kori. I'll see you later." he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Wow." I breathe.**

~Scene~

Kori's POV

**I'm already tucked into bed and I'm anxious. When will he text or call me? Well its pretty late. I should go to bed.**

***ring ***

**Perfect timing. I check my phone and it's. Message from Richard.**

**_Goodnight, Kori._**

**I don't reply. He shouldn't have kept me waiting that long. I go to sleep with a smile on my face hoping to dream about him.**

Okay, yeah if you know the song (_8675309_) I love you people! Your love ancient music too! ...at least I hope you do...if not then this is awkward... Well, hope you like this chapter! You guys don't know how happy I get when I get review or follows it favorites! I literally squeal! :D:D:D:D

Follow, Favorite, Review!

3 = B


End file.
